Could this be love?
by Loisonedirection
Summary: Harry styles, Louis Tomlison, Niall Horan, Liam payne, Zayn Malik, meet five girls at a new years eve party and fall head over heeles for them follow them on their advantages with these girls!
1. introductions x

Another year had passed by, and was once again New Years Eve. It was about 2pm and i was getting ready for Carries big New Years Eve party!

**From: Rohannah**

**To: Amy**

**Hey hun, wats going on with you and jake?x x x **

Jake was my boyfr-. Sorry no my ex boyfriend he dumped me, and replaced me with a faker version of me. I'm still a pretty upset, and dont really feel like Carries party but shes been planning it for ages so i couldt really let her down. Anyway back to getting ready.

A few hours passed and it was nearly time for me to go round to Chloes house were, me (Amy) , Rohanna and ruby were going to meet, before we went to carries house for the party! Okay, hair: curled. Dress: lipsy. Shoes: topshop. I was good to go.

"bye mom see you later I'm stopping at carries remember!" "Okay dear, have a great night ring you later! Love you!". I got to Chloe's last, because I'm rubbish with getting to places on time!

It was 6:30 and we had just arrived at carries! We all greeted her with a massive hug! The party was starting at 7 we came early to help get the house sorted, but looking around she had done a pretty good job without us! We went up to carries room to touch up her makeup.

"So Amy, Jake dumped you?" asked ruby. "Yeah, for mariella." I answered a little glumly. " I hate boys. There all the same. I might just become a nun." Carrie said! We all burst out laughing, Carrie a nun really? She would never cope! What would she do without being able to flirt to boys? "Carrie babe, you would end up killing yourself or something!" joked chloe. Chloe was the most sensible out of us lot but still was always up for a good laugh. Rohannah was funny, and all the boys loved! Carrie was the one ALL the boys liked, and who like all the boys! Ruby was the sweet one, who was always happy and the one person you could really trust. And I was Amy, quite boring really, with my long blonde hair and blue eyes. There was a knock at the door the first guest! We all went down stairs and answered the door! Wow there was loads of people out there, they all piled in and put there drinks on the table. Carrie turned up the music and went and answered the door again. She ended up just leaving the door open, there was loads of people here! I looked round the room and the was a sudden jolt in heart, i stood there mouth open. There in front of me were the most gorgeous boys i think i have ever seen in my life and the blonde one..I think I'm going to faint. "Amy what's wrong with you why are you just-" Ruby stopped mid sentence., she saw them. After about 2 minutes me,ruby,chloe, Rohannah and Carrie had all spotted them. "Ca-arie were do you know them from?" i asked without even taking my eyes of them. "i don't i have never seen them before!" She replied. Shit the boys were walking over to us and we were all practically dribbling, act cool. "hey girls, good party you got going here!" said the boy with brown curly hair and the cute dimples!

"um thanks!" Carrie said " my names carrie" she said directly to the boy.

"my names harry, harry styles" he said with a cheeky grin.

"and my names Zayn" said a boy with the most beautiful eyes.

"and mine Louis" said a boy with a stripy top and braces and some tight chinos, he was gorgeous.

" And my name is Liam!" Said a boy with the most beautiful face.

"and niall, that's me" Said the blonde boy in a strong Irish accent, his face his clothes, his voice was perfect. Us girls introduced ourselves and we got chatting, it wast until some person which i don't think anybody had met before came rushing up.

"are you Carrie cause someone's been sick in one of the bedrooms!"

"For god sake, why am i suddenly on sick duty? Cant the clean there own bloody sick up?" she complained.

"Don't worry Carrie, I'll come and help you!" harry said to her with a wink.

You could tell by her face that she was crazy about him, they walked off hand in hand..

"you know what im really hot!" Ruby said fanning herself with her hands.

"um maybe you should go outside? I'll go with you rube!" Said Louis, again it was obvious that they liked each other.

" I need some more vodka in this!" said Chloe holding up her vodka and coke.

" c'mon then lets go get some more" Said Liam with a lovely smile.

" Ah ro , i need to show you something over there come on babe!" zayn said grabbing Rohannah's hand they walked off together, i was pretty sure what zayn wanted to show her, as they went into the utility room?

"so everybody seems very friendly don't they? Aha!" Niall said, oh my god his voice makes me go week at knees!

"do you wanna go and dance?" He asked me! Ahh the most sexist boy alive just asked me to dance, hes eyes are such a lovely shade blue..oh shit i need to answer him. He probley thinks im metal or something now..

"yeah that would be great!" i said finally!

It was really fast music, so we kinda raved to it. Then the music suddenly changed to a slow music.

"may i have this dance Amy?" Niall asked. I nearly died there and then i just about said yes. He took my hand and pulled me close to him i put my arms found his neck, and he put his around me waist. As we had only known each other for about an hour tops, it may have sounded as though it was awkward but it wast. It was beautiful.

"your beautiful you know Amy?" he said. I couldn't move. Before i had time to reply the music changed, fast music again.

"shall we go and get some drinks?" I asked.

"Good idea! Ahah!" niall said.

All i know from there is that we all got very very very drunk and Louis ended up in the pond at midnight.


	2. town

I woke up. The sun was streaming through the curtains. I tried to sit up. Owch, my head hurts, i think i may had to much to drink. I managed to sit up, i looked around.. We were in carries room, the boys had slept over. Carrie and harry were all snuggled up in carries bed, awh there so cute together! Rohanna and zayn were sleeping on the bean bags, Rohannah's resting on zayn's chest them to really get on. That reminds me i have to remember to ask Rohannah what they got up to in the utility room! Ruby and Louis were in the bath? I don't even want to know. And Chloe and Liam were on the zedbed they were practically lying on top of each other! Niall was lying next to me, hes cute when hes asleep, he had been sleeping with his arm around me! Fuck i think im going to be sick, i ran to the en suite.. Bleugggh..

"here let me hold your hair" Niall said. Hed heard me run out to the bedroom. He sat there with me, for half an hour, whilst i was being sick and crying, i hate being sick. He hugged me and comforted me. I think i love this boy. The only funny thing is that everybody slept through me being sick! I thanked him and went and to the main bathroom to have a wash and get changed, i did my makeup and hair, so i would look half decent before i went back into the room to see Niall. I went back into the room and everybody was up.

" Yesterday was so good!" Ruby said.

" I know! Your hilarious when you drunk!" Louis said!

" I wast that drunk! I didnt jump in the pond at midnight! Ruby argued!

We all carried of chatting about yesterdays events.

"Shall we go and get some breakfast?" Niall asked.

Everyone groaned and said they didt have the energy.

"i'll go with you Niall !" I said.

NAILL POV

"i'll go with you Niall" Amy said with the most beautiful smile. She is beautiful.

We went downs stairs and raided the cupboards.

"so what school do you go to?" i asked.

" We all go to a boarding school actually! St Harrisons." She said,

" oh my god we are all going there starting next Monday!" I practically screamed in her face!

" ahhh thats so good!" She said hugging me, we sorta stood there hugging for a while.

AMY POV

An hour had passed and we were all ready. We were sitting in the living room.

"What do you want to do today?" Harry asked.

"Shall we go into town? Hit the sales?" Ruby suggested.

We all catched the bus, and headed off for town, quite alot happened on the bus actually.

We found out what zayn and Rohannah were doing in the utility room! Its quite funny cause there so embarrassed they wont look anyone in the eye. There'll be fine inabit. We also found out that Ruby and Louis now class each other as boy friend and girl friend which i think is adorable. Everybody else said that they were just friends with the boys.

"how about you and amy?" Harry asked Niall. I wonder what he would say!

NIALL POV

"how about you and amy?" Harry asked me. You don't know how much i wanted to say, well actually im her boyfriend. But i don't think she likes me back, and even if she did it would ruin our friendship right?

"were just friends. Good friends" I answered.

AMY POV

"were just friends. Good friends" He said. My heart sunk. I had known him for 1 day but i just felt something different with Niall than jake. And Niall dosnt like me does he? *sigh*

We all got off the bus, we were in town.

" lets play a game or something!" harry said. We all agreed.

"okay get into partners, basically its like a big game of hide and seak, me and Carrie will count first! We will ring you if we really cant find you.!" Harry said.

So Carrie was with harry. Ruby and Louis. Liam and Chloe. Rohannah and zayn (things were still a little awks with them but never mind) So that left me and niall. We all ran off.

"lets go in Hollister! Its dark in there so it will be harder for them to find us!" I shouted!

We ran inside. We hide in one of the changing room cubicles.

" What was wrong on the bus amy?" He asked me as we were both cramped up in this cubicle.

"oh nothing really.." i said.

"look amy theres something i really need to tell you." Niall said. He moved his face closer to mine, our noses were touching.

"yes?" i said.

"well basically-"

"FOUND YOU!" Harry shouted as he swung open the door.

"oh sorry, are we interrupting?" Carrie said.

"no." I said a little bluntly.

"Tell no one what nearly just happened." Niall said to harry as we were walking out of Hollister.

We found the others, and decided that we should start shopping.

We all went into jack wills, i brought a hoddie and a really nice dress.

The day quickly went by and we were all saying our goodbyes. Then we all went home.

The week passed by quickly. And it was time was time to go back to , only this time we were joined by the boys!


	3. starting school with the boys!

We pulled up to school i said goodbye to my parents and lugged all my suitcases up to our room. I shared a room with all the girls, always have done since the first day of year 7.

I unlocked the door were i was greeted by all the girls!

"how are you all?" i asked.

"im fine, cant wait to see the boys!" I Ruby said!

Just as she said that, there was a knock at the door. Chloe went and opened the door. It was the boys!

"hello Niall!" i ran over and gave him a hug, i felt like i hadt seen him in ages, he lifted me up of my feet slightly!

I then said hello to all the other boys, we all then went into there room.

HARRY POV

We all went into our room.

"your room is soo much bigger than our room!" Carrie said!

"cause were better than you !" i teased picking her up from behind and spinning her around!

"you better not have more wardrobe space than us!" Ruby said as all the girls went over to the wardrobe! They opened the wardrobe.

"bloody hell!" Chloe said.

" Oh my god!" Carrie said!

We had loads of alcohol in the cupboard. And when i say loads i mean loads. I only brought that much to stock up logic really!

"we are gonnna have a good time, now you boys are here!" Rohannah said.

" omg you have loads! Ah yes you have sourz, my favourite!" Ruby said!

"When shall we crack this all open? Well not all at once as i think we might die if we did that!" Amy said.

"how about tonight!" Zayn said!

"yeah! All come here for 9pm tonight we can have a small party with the ten off us!" Niall said.

Us girls went back to our dorm, to get ready.

We had a six room, but there were only five of us, which was a benefit because when ever we went out we would all lay out our potential outfits, and then choose all our outfits one by one. We went through this proceed tonight. We all decided that i should wear my short tight flowerie skirt from topshop and i tight fitted white vest top and my black 6 inch wedges from topshop. I straighted my hair, and put on my makeup. Okay we were all ready to go. Now for sneaking out. We all went one by one with 3 minute intervals. I went first i got through into the boys dorm !

"hello!" i said as i went in.

NIALLS POV

"hello!"

She looked fantastic. She was dressed amazingly!

ZAYNS POV

"whos coming next amy?" I asked.

" Ruby" she answered as she went to sit on Nialls bed with Niall.

I was hoping she would say Rohanna, we had started secretly going out we didt want to tell everyone because they would probley just take the mic or something. I really like this girl and i think she might like me back. Its something real.

RUBY POV

I hate sneaking about. I was running through the corridors, it was hard to run in these shoes. They were 5 ich navy wedges, i wore them with my tight fitting Hollister dress. I couldt wait to see Louis and give him a hug! Even though i had just seen him a few hours ago! I loved him soo much. Yes finally at room 67 the boys room!

Knock kock. "its Ruby guys!"

Louis answered the door!

I gave him a massive hug! He spun me round and kissed me as we spun!

We went into the room.

"hi guys! Carrie next!" i said. I looked over at harry his whole face had light up!

CARRIES POV

I walking about with a dressing gown on so it looked like i was going to bed. Underneath i was wearing my black shift dress, with my black sued wedges.

I was at the room.

I looked round the rest of the girls had come along as well.

" we couldn't wait any longer!" Chloe said!

"yeah i want to see zayn!" Rohannah said!

I pulled off my dressing gown! And knocked on the door it was harry i hugged him obviously he's beautiful! Every time i see him i get these butterfly's in my tummy, has different to other boys!

AMY POV

We were all in the bed room sitting on the flour playing spin the bottle we were all a little tipsy at this point.

Harry spinned it.

It landed on...Rohanna they practically made up their own dare up, they went into the wadrobe. Oh i wonder what they might be doing in there? ;)

After a while of dares, we played something different. We all passed round a bottle sourz, and we all had to say a truth or and embarrising moment.

Then we just chatted and again got very drunk.


End file.
